Dónde Esta mi Corazón
by Joshua Kasmir Kosh
Summary: When fighting a sea monster, Link is sent flying off into the ocean. Now it is up to Tetra to find him. AN. I know that Shakira has a song with the title in the lyrics. So I am giving her the credit for the title name. LinkxTetra
1. ProlougeChapter one

Hi, This is my first Fanfiction. The story is called "Dónde Esta mi Corazón" which means "Where is my heart?" in spannish. The story is not in spannish thankfully. I hope you like it.

Summary: While battling a giant sea monster in a thunderstorm, Link gets launched into the ocean. Now it is up to Tetra and her pirate crew to find him.

* * *

Dónde Esta mi Corazón

If there is one thing that Tetra likes the most, it is a good thunderstorm. Thunderstorms are so enthralling. The lightning striking the water sending steam and water up into the air, adding to the downpour of rain, the huge thunder, sounding as if two symbols crash into each other at five hundred miles per hour, all of this is what Tetra likes. For nothing complements a good plunderin' except some good thunderin'.

Whenever it rains, Tetra hopes for two things, thunder, and a large ship nearby.

However, this time, Tetra is wishing that the rain would stop, and the lightning would stop flashing so she could actually correctly aim this giant sea creature's heart so she doesn't hit Link or waste a cannon ball. She hates when she doesn't hit her target.

"No Tetra! My other LEFT!" link shouted as he was slashing the sea serpent as he tried not to fall into the water.

"Well if you would stop moving I could actually tell what left you meant!!" Tetra yelled back.

"Sorry, I am only just trying to slay a sea serpent and trying to hold on for my life. I will try to be more still!" he replied.

Boom!

Splash!

"Uhhh! Link! Now instead of trying to kill the serpent, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tetra cried.

'Oh great, she wasted a cannon ball. I am screwed.' Thought link.

"AHHHHH!" cried link as he finished the serpent off. As the serpent's head was falling off, a freak lightning bolt struck a loaded cannon launching the cannonball through the ship at a negative 5 degree angle, if the ship deck is 0, a flat line, hitting the head of the serpent which then hit link and sent him flying with the head of the serpent and the scraps of wood from the ship.

When Tetra saw the hole in her ship she thought 'now look what you've done link!' When she heard link yelling as he flew, she shouted "LIIIIIIIIINK!"

Soon following with a "Niko! If you wish to live, you will turn this ship and follow that kid flying away!"

"Aye aye miss tetra!" Niko saluted.

"Don't give me that! Follow link!! NOW!"

Niko Spun the wheel as hard as he could. As he stopped the wheel so the ship could follow link, the ship was badly shaken.

"NIKO", Tetra yelled, "What the hell was THAT!"

"we just went over the body of the sea serpent." Gonzo said.

"Be more careful Niko!"

"Yes miss Tetra."

They sailed and sailed for a very long time. Once they reached the destination of where they thought Link should have landed, they found nothing but his master sword. When Zuko brought up the sword on deck, Tetra grabbed it from him and took it to her room. Miss Tetra was angry, and the crew never messed with Miss Tetra when she was angry, unless of course she was about to do something stupid. So the crew did not object to Miss Tetra taking the Master Sword, because they thought that she wasn't going to do something stupid.

When Tetra got to her cabin, she made a place for the sword on the edge of her desk. She then went to the side of her bed and cried. Soon she stopped and announced to the crew:

"Crew, Attention!" they all lined up in front of her.

"Yes miss Tetra?" the shouted back.

"Crew, you will continue to search for Link, search everywhere that you can. You will look behind every rock, every stone, underneath every wave and on every island. Gonzo will be in charge."

"What about you miss Tetra?" Gonzo asked.

"I will be doing important things in my cabin. I am not to be disturbed. Do I make myself clear?"

The crew replied with a good hardy "Yes Miss Tetra Sir!"

"Good, now get to work!" She barked.

As the crew went to work, Tetra could hear Gonzo barking out orders, Tetra returned to her cabin. As soon as she got in, and locked to door, she sat on her bed and continued to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Here is the second chapter. Hope all of you who like it.

Nitendo owns the copywrite to Zelda. Not me. and if i did, i would be rich, there would be a better anime version of The legend of zelda, One of the new games, Link will marry Zelda, and one of the games would be set in a future Hyrule.

* * *

While Tetra and her crew were trying to find Link, Link was adrift in the middle of the ocean.

'Uhhh, what is that smell. Why does it smell like salt water?' link thought. Link opened his eyes and realized at once that he was in the water. He panicked and started to thrash around everywhere. While thrashing about, his hand hit something hard. It was a piece of the ship. Link grabbed on to it, and held on for dear life. When he was calm again, he groped for his sword.

"Huh? Where is my sword?!" link started to panic and thrashed about again. This time, he hit his head on the piece of the ship he was holding on to. "Owwww" he groaned. Link started to look around. It was then that link spotted the sea serpent's head. Now link really started to panic. With no sword, link decided that he would allow the serpent to come closer, and then he would pound the head of the serpent into oblivion. It was a good plan, link thought. And if the serpent ate him before the serpent was dead, link hoped that the sea serpent did not like to play with his food.

As the head got closer and closer, link psyched himself up. When the head got close enough for link to fight, link started to pound the heck out of it. When the head was as good as a pancake, link noticed that there was no body attached to the head. Link got very frustrated and shouted as loud and as long as he could. When link was out of breath, he stopped. Link then put his head back and tried to relax, praying to the three goddesses that Tetra and the pirates would find link soon.

* * *

Mean while back with Tetra and crew, they were no closer finding Link than they were in the beginning.

Tetra was in her room for several days. Some of the time crying, other part of the time angry at link for being so stupid, and other times, she was thinking of ways to find link. She did not go out of her room, so her crew was worried about her. Finally, Gonzo just barged into her room to see if she was okay.

"Gonzo! What the heck are you doing!? How dare you just barge into my room like you are some high and mighty king!"

"I am sorry miss Tetra, I just came to see how you are doing."

"I am fine, as you can see."

"Yes. I too would call a person who's eyes are as red as a lobster and been in her room for days not eating a thing fine as well." With this Tetra let out a little chuckle.

" I am guessing that you haven't found him."

"Afraid so. If you don't mind, what makes Link so special to you?"

"He is not!"

"Then why do you sit in your room crying?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"All I am saying is that if anyone else was lost, you would not be crying in your room this long."

"Yes I would be!"

"Zuko fell into the water."

Tetra raised an eyebrow. "Well fish him out." Tetra said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thought so."

"What do you mean?" Gonzo Chuckled.

"Nothing" Tetra got the hint.

"Get out" Gonzo left.

Tetra left her room and went to the treasure hold. There were seven Chests full of gold and silver and other fine treasures. And with that, Tetra went on deck.

"Crew Assemble!" Tetra called.

And the crew replied with a good hardy "Yes Miss Tetra"

"Crew, I am taking control again. Gonzo, Set coarse for the nearest Large port."

"Yes miss tetra, at once." Gonzo then proceeded to bark out orders.

Tetra then muttered to herself, "Well, Let's hope people want a treasure chest full of treasure."

AN: This story may be long or not. It all depends on how people like the story, so R and R


	3. Chapter 3

AN Hi, hope that the latin in the story does not mess anyone up. I took some liberty with the Zelda story line continuity cannon universe thing. Hope no one minds.

While Link was drifting off in the ocean, he was dreaming.

He was dreaming that he was on the ship. On the ship, not in the middle of the ocean, plunderin' and Pillagin' right there by Tetra's side. They were attacking a large capital ship, which Link was against. Eight pirates could not take down a fully armed capital ship. Once again, Tetra was proving him wrong. Finally, when all of the treasure from the capital ship was taken, Tetra came over to him and told him that he lost the bet. Link asked what she wanted. Tetra said that link already knew. Link felt his lips meet hers. He pushed his lips harder, deepening the kiss.

"Tetra… Tetra…….." Link was muttering.

"Who is this Tetra of whom you speak of?" a young girl's voice said.

Link finally woke up and saw he was on a ship. "Tetra?" he asked when he saw a young girl's face.

"Once more, I ask, who is this Tetra of whom you speak?" the voice said again.

Link rubbed his eyes so he could see more clearly. He saw a young girl and several men, along with a few guys.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The girl asked again. When Link was fully awake, he realized he could not understand them.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I asked, 'who is Tetra?'" the girl asked again. Link could still not understand a word that they were saying.

"I am sorry, I do not understand what you are saying." Link said to his rescuers.

"Get the captain," one of the crew said, "He has traveled all over, and he should know what the boy is saying." They fetched the captain. While the crew was talking, waiting for the captain to come, Link recognized that the people were not of his race. They did not have pointed ears as he and everyone else did. He also recognized that the people were speaking a language that Tetra taught a little bit to him. He could not remember what the language was called.

He called out "Quien es usted?" the captain heard Link and started to laugh with the crew. Link felt very embarrassed. The crew continued to laugh because of Link's bad grammar.

"Estoy el Capitan de este buque." El Capitan Habló. (Said) The captain was a large man, with quite large muscles. He had a red beard with red hair to match, but one could not normally see his hair for he wore a large hat on his head. Link knew this for the captain had a hat in his right hand.

"Hola mi amigo a mi buque." Said the captain. Link could still not understand what he said. He searched into his mind, trying to remember how to say that he did not understand what they were saying. Finally, he found it.

"Yo no comprendo." He decided to keep it simple. The captain let out a hardy laugh.

"Ahahahahahahahaha. My friend, you do not understand us do you?" now link could understand the captain.

"I am afraid so."

"Do not be afraid. We are all friends here. For now. I will teach you Español while you are here on the ship, so you can talk to everyone on the ship."

"Thank you kind sir." Link told his rescuer.

"Do not mention it." Said the captain.

Meanwhile with Tetra and her crew, they were coming up to Windfall Island. Tetra was on a platform with one foot on a chest speaking.

"come. Come and listen." This attracted a large crowd, "Who wants all of this treasure?" Tetra asked as she opened the treasure chest. Everyone in the crowd started cheering. Tetra smiled.

"My friend was lost when he was battling a giant sea serpent. I will reward anyone who can return him to my crew with this treasure." When she saw the looks on some of the people's faces, she quickly added "He is worth more alive than he is dead." She saw some people in the crowd's mood deflate.

She overheard some of the bounty hunters chuckle after one of them made the comment of hurting link. Tetra jumped down from the platform and walked over to the one who made the mean comment. Tetra grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him down to eye-level, stared him straight in the eyes, and said "You hurt one hair on his head, make any part of him hurt, I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb and if you somehow survive, I will make your life a living nightmare. Got it?" there was fire in Tetra's eyes.

"Y-yes" stammered the bounty hunter.

"Good" tetra said. She released him and called to the crowd "that goes for you as well. If that boy is harmed, I will tear out your heart and….. AN (We are sorry for the interruption of your chapter in the story. The material we are censoring is extremely gruesome and detailed. It involves recipes of hearts and brains of human beings, turning said organs into a meat sauce and using said sauce over ravioli. We are sorry about that. Must keep the world a safe and moral place. Now please continue with the story)…. And eat that with green beans cooked with garlic and butter and eat the main course and green beans with garlic bread. Do I make myself extremely clear?" the crowd was full of suspense. "Well? What are you doing standing around? Do you want this treasure or not?" the crowd immediately went berserk and everyone went to their ships to set sail.

"Good, well, now is the time to wait."

"What should we do as we wait?" asked Zuko.

"Gonzo, prepare to set sail and find the nearest cargo ship. We are going to do what we do best, being a pirate!"

--Meanwhile--

Link was with the captain teaching Link the language of the ship. After several months, link had become fluent in the language.

And after those months, Land was discovered, and link for the first time, set foot on foreign soil. He stepped foot on the territory of the Humans. As the ship pulled up to the docks, Link could hear choirs chanting and the ringing of bells.

"_Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti,_

_Beatae Mariae semper Virgini_

_Beato Michaeli archangel_

_Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis_

_Et tibit Pater_

_Quia peccavi nimis_

_Cogitatione_

_Verbo et opera_

_Mea culpa_

_Mea culpa_

_Mea maxima culpa_

_Ideo precor beátam Maríam semper Vírginem_

_beátum Michaélem Archángelum_

_beátum Joánnem Baptístam_

_sanctos Apóstolos Petrum et Paulum_

_omnes Sanctos_

_et vobis_

_fratres et te, Pater_

_oráre pro me ad Dóminum Deum nostrum."_

Link turned to the captain, who he learned was called Antonio Alejandro de la Rosa y de OraciónNuestro but preferred to be called Aaron, and asked

"What was that singing?"

"That my friend was the monks in the Cathedral of Our lady singing the Confiteor."

"What is the Confiteor?"

"The Confiteor is a prayer of penance saying that the person who is saying the prayer has sinned in thought, word, and deed and is asking various saints and the Blessed Virgin and everyone around them to pray for the one saying the prayer to God so God would forgive the one who is saying the prayer."

"Do you not mean the Goddesses?"

"No, I mean God." When captain Aaron said this, Link was surprised.

"Do you not believe in the Goddesses?!"

"Not in the same sense that you do. Some say that the 'goddesses' are the three Archangels: St. Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel. Others say that your 'goddesses' are in fact the Representation of the Holy Trinity to your people. The latter is more controversial. The whole matter is still being debated in Rome, along with the debate if you people have souls or not. Most people here in La Mancha believe that you people do have souls, and your 'goddesses' are the Three Archangels, not the Holy Trinity."

"I think we have souls" link said.

"Hahahaha, of course you do, but the doctors and examiners of the faith must confirm this. Oh, sometimes I think it is just so silly how they do things. But, it provides order and a uniform faith."

Link gazed out to the town of La Mancha. It was the largest place he had ever seen. Much larger than Windfall island or any island he had ever been to. Link was in awe. When the ship docked, the captain took link to the Cathedral of Our Lady. Link could only stare up in wonder as he saw all the houses pass by. When they finally arrived at the Cathedral, they stepped out of the carriage that they took. Link was in a total sense of awe. He had never seen such a tall building before. Aaron moved link to the inside of the Cathedral. Link marveled at the beautiful art work all around him. There was only one thing that seemed strange to him.

In the cathedral, _why have fourteen pictures displaying mainly awful things happening to a man?_

_And why have a large cross with a man in suffering on the cross hanging in the front of the Cathedral?_

AN Hi. sorry for takeing soooo loooong for updating. Hope this chapter satisfies people. Thank you to all who Read and Reviewed. Please continue to! :) I will not be able to update for a while because i have family comming. 13 people in the house. THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!! :) RandR please. "God be with ye" Goodbye for those who didn't know!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, sorry for the short chapter. hope yall like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of zelda or Children of Eden from which i stole some line lyrics from at the end. Seriously, do i look like Stephen Schwartz or Shigeru Miyamoto?

_Link gazed out to the town of La Mancha. It was the largest place he had ever seen. Much larger than Windfall island or any island he had ever been to. Link was in awe. When the ship docked, the captain took link to the Cathedral of Our Lady. Link could only stare up in wonder as he saw all the houses pass by. When they finally arrived at the Cathedral, they stepped out of the carriage that they took. Link was in a total sense of awe. He had never seen such a tall building before. Aaron moved link to the inside of the Cathedral. Link marveled at the beautiful art work all around him. There was only one thing that seemed strange to him._

_In the cathedral, why have fourteen pictures displaying mainly awful things happening to a man?_

_And why have a large cross with a man in suffering on the cross hanging in the front of the Cathedral?_

As if Aaron had anticipated this reaction from Link, Aaron prepared an explanation for Link.

"The man up there is the a man we call Jesus Christ. He is on a cross. An ancient Empire called the Roman Empire killed him for no good reason. He died, as we believe for our sins."

"But…"

"Hush link. Mass is starting." So they took their seats.

A week after the event at the cathedral, Link was in his room. He felt so alone. True, he made new friends among the humans, but he still missed Tetra and the pirate crew. And as he thought about them in his room on El Conquistador Antonio Alejandro de la Rosa y de Oracion Nueastro's ship, his mind kept thinking about one person.

Tetra

He would think about Nico and how when he first came abord Tetra made Nico his boss.

Tetra

Tetra

Tetra

And at the moment when he wished he was with the pirate crew, he realized why he wanted to be with them. True, to be with his friends, but more importantly in his mind,

He wanted to be with Tetra.

Meanwhile with Tetra,

It had been months since the reward had been put out. Link still had not been found. So, they got back to life without link. Sure, they pillaged and plundered, but it was not the same. Even in the thunderstorms that Tetra held dear to her heart, there was something missing. It just was not the same. And as she thought about it, the more she realized what was wrong: Link was not in the picture.

And at that moment she remembered a song her mother taught to her.

At that same moment a long ways away, link remembered a song that Tetra taught to him.

Donde esta mi Corazon? Thought tetra

_Donde esta mi Corazon?_ Thought Link

In all of my hard ships, there you were.

_In all of my hard ships, there you were._

In all of my heartaches, toils, and struggles, you were there.

_In all of my heartaches, toils, and struggles, you were there._

As I look in the mirror,

_As I look in the mirror,_

It is common knowledge that if you look in the mirror, you see the other part of you that you need,

_It is common knowledge that if you look in the mirror, you see the other part of you that you need,_

And as I stare,

_And as I stare,_

I do not see me,

_I do not see me,_

I see you.

_I see you._

Every time I see you, my heart is filled with delight

_Every time I see you, my heart is filled with delight_

In the Glistening night and magnificent light.

_In the Glistening night and magnificent light._

How can I go on, if you have my heart?

_How can I go on, if you have my heart?_

How can I start a life, without you.

_How can I start a life, without you._

Donde esta mi Corazon?

_Donde esta mi Corazon?_

My heart who is wonderful and grand.

_My heart who is wonderful and grand._

And how can I live in a world,

_And how can I live in a world,_

Without,

_Without,_

"You" thought Tetra

"_You_" thought link.

And as they went to bed, a world apart, they thought about the other, wishing, with all their heart, that they could see the other. Oh how desperately, they wanted to see each other.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, it has been forever since i updated. I am terrible sorry to all of my reviewers and viewers. If some of you object to me putting me into ourworld, don't. he is not in our world. he is in the crazy, zany, messed up world of My BRAIN!!!!!! Hope yall enjoy it!

* * *

As Link knew, all good things come to those who wait. But that did not mean that he had to enjoy waiting.

'_pirates, oh pirates, come out, come out where ever you are.' _Link thought. As he made sure that his aim on the target that the pirates would come out and fall into their trap, he was thinking that Isabella would not be happy with him right now. She was not happy that his job was to capture and take away people who were trying to make a living.

Flash back:

"_But dear, what did they do?" Isabella said._

"_They went against the crown by stealing from the county's property." Link calmly explained for the umpteenth time. _

"_Still, did He not come to forgive us for our trespasses?" she countered._

"_uhhhh," Link said. He extended his hand, which she took, and drew her near. He placed his nose in her hair and smelled her hair. "There will be no reasoning with you, will there?" he asked._

"_no, there won't be" she answered._

**WHACK!!**

"OWWWW!" Link cried.

"Oy, pay attention. You can day dream about your girlfriend latter." Marcelo said.

"I wassn't day dreamin 'bout me girl!" Link interjected.

"Oh, sures you weren't. Every time you do, thi glair comsen ovah your eyes. They be shinier then his majesty's royal crown." Replied Marcelo. Then in the back ground, the crowsman said "Pirate to the Port Bow! Pirate to the Port Bow!"

"oy, now be the time you pay attention, or you will be blown right off this ship!" Marcelo told Link.

"hay, you ju pay attention to your self. I aint pullen you out of the water thi time." Link said in response. Then Link saw clouds drawin close.

**CRACK!!** The lightening was lightening up the sky. There was a massive down pour.

**BOOM! **Went cannon balls. **SPLASH!!!** The cannon balls then went.

Splinters were flying everywhere. Link positioned his cannon, and lit it off. 'Yeah, right on target. Wait till Isabella hears about my one in a million shot!' while link was day dreaming, he didn't notice a cannon ball heading straight for him. When link did, it was too late. His last thought was 'oh cac'. Then, the lights went out.

The next thing link remembered was a seagull plucking at his hair. "Ow ow owwwowwwowowowow!" link yelled. "Why is this feel so familiar. Me not paying attention to the opposing ship, he being in the water. UHHH!!!" link started to yell. Then he looked upwards and yelled to God; "WHYYY Why do I deserve this!?! I DON'T!!! What did I DO!?! Fine whatever! MEA CULPA, MEA CULPA, MEA MAXIMA CULPA! YOU SUCK!!!" link went down and sat on a rock. He looked upwards again and said "You know I do not mean that. But, why now, why me?"

"Why not you?" said a voice behind Link. This startled him so much, that Link fell off of the rock he was sitting on, and hit his head against the rock in the process of falling.

Link looked at his uninvited guest upside down and saw a young man dressed in heavenly clothes.

"Oh great, one minute into the isolation and I am already having hallucinations."

"You are not hallucinating. I am Gabriel. The Archangel."

"So what, now I am St. John?"

"Sit up, and I shall speak" so link sat upright on this rock again.

"you never answered my question." Said Archangel Gabriel.

"What Question?"

"Why not you?"

"Because I am at the beginning of my career, I am engaged. Need I go on?"

"So God gives you everything that you need, and then some, and you feel that if he takes away the then some, you are cursed by God and don't deserve to be cursed."

"Hey! I used to be the Hero of Winds. I saved An entire Kingdom, no, the world from a terrible evil!"

"And you were charged with a sacred duty."

"I was?... Oh yeah! I was wasn't I?"

"did you complete it?"

"oh, uh, no, not really."

"Strike one: arrogance and pride. Strike two, failure to complete a sacred task given to you"

"hey!"

"God wants you to complete the mission he gave you. Go and built that new Kingdom." Gabriel said.

"But, why am I stuck on an Island? God wants a kingdom of Sand?"

An exasperated Gabriel groaned. He took link and pointed towards the ocean. "Do you see that ship out there?"

"Yes"

"That's your ride. You better build a bond fire to get its attention." And with that, the Archangel Gabriel left.

Upon closer inspection of the boat, he saw I pirates flag "well that's just great. God wants me to trust my life with the people I hunt down for a living." link said. He trudged off to the woods on his small island and built the biggest bond fire that this beach that Link was on had ever seen. The fire caught the ship's attention. A row boat came from the ship and landed on the shore. Link saw a young women coming from the boat. As he stared at her, he was awestruck by her beauty. And as he kept staring at her, and walking closer to where the rowboat landed, he recognized her.

"TETRA?!?!" Link yelled.

"LINK?!?!" Tetra yelled.

* * *

Bumbumbumbuuummm!!! CLIFIE I LOVE CLIFIES!!!! YEAH! YAYYYYYYYYYY! read and review please or you do not get any of my Cunningham muffins. oh and for those of you who recognize and understand latin and understud my cuss, cudos for you!

Banana, strawberry, paper, fire, paperclip, choco choco chip, starwars muffin!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

Isabella ran to the Cathedral of Our Lady, bursting through those ancient, ornate doors of the Cathedral, shoving people out of the way, rushing towards the confessional. She cut in front of the first person in line, and waited impatiently in line, folding her arms, and tapping her foot rapidly against the floor. Finally, after an eternity to Isabella, the pious elder lady slowly, and diligently left the confessional, saying to Isabella, "God bless you young one for being so religious". Isabella took no heed of the gentle elderly lady, ran into the confessional, and slammed the door shut so hard that the confessional itself shook with a vigor.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned. It has been three hours since my last confession." Isabella confessed.

"Three hours!?" The shocked priest said, "And what sin could you have possibly commit in three hours?"

"Well, I shoved people out of the way to get in here."

"so you came to confession for no reason. Isabella, what have you done?"

"nothing father, I… I…, My FIANCE LINK HAS NOT COME HOME IN THREE DAYS!!" cried Isabella.

"I'm only thinking of him,

"I'm only thinking of him,

"what ever I may do or say;

"I'm only thinking of him!

"In my body; it's well known,  
"There is not one selfish bone...  
"I'm only thinking end worrying about him!  
"I've been, told he's chasing dragons  
"And I fear it may be true  
"If my father should hear about it.  
"Heaven knows what he will do!  
"Oh, I deadly love my linkie,  
"But for what he's done to me,  
"I would like to take and lock him up  
"And throw away the key!" Isabella sang.

"wow Isabella, that was interesting, well, say three Hail Mary's, and a novena of the Caplet of Divine Mercy."

"I understand father."

"well then, I absolve you of your sin in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"thank you father" Isabella said as she was leaving.

"oh, and Isabella." Father called after her.

"Yes father?"

"he will come back, he always does. He is similar to our Lord in that sense, he is faithful to the ones he loves until the end. Do not fear."

"I know father, and thank you." Isabella then turned and left to confessional, kneeled before the Blessed Sacrament in Eucharistic adoration, and then began the first of her Novena.

Later, Isabella took a large sack of gold to the shipyard, and went up to Cpt. Antonio Alejandro de la Rosa y de Oracion Nuestro. She dropped the sack onto his desk, and said: "We are finding my Fiancé."

Later, upon the deserted island that God had led Link to…

SLAP!

Link covered his cheek, and said "What was that for?"

"How dare you just disappear for 5 years, and expect to be forgiven just like that! Do you know how long I looked for you! I thought you were dead!" Tetra yelled at Link, letting the tears roll down her cheek freely.

"aww, Tetra, don't cry!" Link walked up to Tetra, but she turned around facing away from Link. Link put his arms around her. She turned around, curling her hands into fist, and placed them in between her and Link, on Link's chest.

"Shhhhh, there, there, don't cry." Link comforted Tetra.

"do you know how long I looked for you. While one by one, they all gave up, but I kept hoping, that you would come back, that we would find you. But after two years, I thought that I had to finaly face the truth that.. .that y-you w-were d-d-dead!" tetra started to cry again.

"Now the Tetra I know would not cry like this"

"well to bad mister, 5 years changes a person quite a bit". Tetra responded.

They went on board the ship, and there was a large feast in honor of Link. And as everyone was eating, Link recounted his adventures. His former comrades exonerated him as a hero. Tetra invited Link into her cabin to retrieve his sword. (A.N. wow, is that and innuendo or what?)

"5 years in the Spanish royal navy protecting the realm huh?" Tetra asked.

"Yep, that's right."

"Even if everyone else is an idiot, I am not. The Spanish are wealthy beyond comprehension, protecting the realm in the royal navy means hunting pirates."

"I never said that."

"Do not assume I am as ignorant as they are!"

"I never did."

"Yes you did! I know it."

"so what if I was hunting pirates."

"Well, how could I ever trust you?"

"I'll do anything to regain your trust."

"goddesses, I've been hoping you would say that." Tetra went up to Link seductively, placing his hands on her hips, with Link having a confounded look upon his face, and she grabbed Link's head, pulled him to her and she placed her gentle lips upon his. Gently, at first, but then started to increase in intensity. Link, not able to think straight at first, then got his head together, and pushed away from Tetra.

"Tetra. I… I can't"

"I've been waiting for 5 years!"

"I know, I have too, but… I'm engaged" link said. Tetra was so shocked, that at first she did not know what to do. Then she did.

**SLAP!**

"GET OUT!" she screamed, with poison and venom in her voice. Link turned and left, but first attempted to retrieve the master blade.

"Don't you dare touch that! You are no longer worthy of it!"

"It's mine! How dare you claim ownership over it!"

"you lost all rights to it when you betrayed me."

"Do you not think that I tried to get back! I spent 2 and a half years trying to get back home. But I could not escape! I shipwrecked three ships!"

"Get out you backstabbing scumbag!"

"Violent, grudge bearing hag!"

"How dare you!"

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you!"

"What happened to 'I'm engaged'" tetra said in a mocking tone."

"Do you really think I am ever going to see her again?" and at this they embraced and smothered each other with sweet kisses, caressing each other's skin with their lips.

Link put his lips near Tetra's ear and said: "Good night"

"Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied" she called out.

"and condemn my immortal soul into the depth of hell? I think not." Link turned, walked to the door, and closed it behind him.

A month later, at night, Tetra was sitting at the ship's bow. Link saw her, and joined her.

"Beautiful night, is it not?" Link asked.

"Do you miss her Link?" Tetra asked.

"Who"

"You know, your fiancé"

"I never really loved her, why sure, in time I could, but she was the Viceroy's daughter. The viceroy offered her to me in marriage, and well, you can't say no to the king's representative, now can you?"

"I would've"

"But I wouldn't. I could be executed." Link said. Then he got an idea.

"Dance with me" he said.

"Here?"

"Where else?"

"Okay" Tetra agreed to dance with him. Zuko was swabbing the deck at the time, saw them, and hummed: can you feel the love tonight. They twirled and spun and had an overall grand time.

4 months later, the pirate ship was coming up near a Spanish Galleon. The galleon sent over a row boat saying that they were on a search and rescue operation and the captain wished to come aboard. Tetra wasn't paying much attention, since she was sitting with Link. They came close, and gave each other a light kiss.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FIANCE!" a voice yelled at them from behind. Link and Tetra turn around.

"Oh, crap, Hey there Isabella." Link said.

* * *

oh yay, another cliffe! Sorry for not updating sooner. massive writer's block. not to mention i kind of forgot about this story. :) he he, well anyway. Read and Review please!


End file.
